Card Captor Tyson
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Tyson stumbles across the Clow Cards They WILL become Tyson cards and so now besides Beyblading he’s got a whole ‘nother thing to worry about, epically because Kai somehow found out. maybe R for later lemons, full Smmary inside. KaTy. ReMa.
1. Meeting Kero

**_Tyson stumbles across the Clow Cards (They WILL become Tyson cards) and so now besides Beyblading he's got a whole 'nother thing to worry about, epically because Kai somehow found out. And Kai has completion, because someone from Tyson's class wants Tyson for himself too. OC and KaTy. ReMa.  
_**  
Tke: okay, let's make one thing clear! When you write the couplings names you have to BE CAREFUL.

Seme- the top bed partner and/or has more control of the relationship

Uke- bottom bed partner and/or has less control over the relationship

KaTy- means Kai is seme, Tyson is uke

Tyka- the opposite of KaTy, making Tyson seme and Kai uke.

OCTy and KaTy- meaning both Kai and my made up character want Tyson, both would be seme and poor Ty would be seme for both of them

KaTyKa- meaning they'll switch, at times Tyson will be seme while Kai is uke and at times Kai will be seme while Tyson is uke

AND THEN...

KaTy- slightly showing

Ka/Ty - LOTS of showing, maybe lemon

KaXTy - medium amount of showing, maybe a lime

Kai: O.O jeez, and you know all this... how...? **_Snigger_** you've only been writing stories for a year and a half...

Tke: SHUT UP!! Anyways, I have had friends who write a lot of stories, like Sandy Youko (Who writes a lot of Hiei and Kurama lemons and she's not on NO FAIR!! KAI GET'S TO BE SEME THIS TIME!!

Kai: . hey, I make a good seme.

Tyson: **_glare_** bite me.

Kai: OKAY!! **_A closet appears_**

Tyson: oh dear god...

Tke: you did it to yourself Ty...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**  
Chapter One:**

**Meeting Kero  
**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

A boy with midnight blue hair wrapped up in a low ponytail made his way to his house (or dojo...). He pulled a key out of his pocket and placed the key into the keyhole on the doorknob. He turned the key and opened the door after taking the key back out. He began to walk passed the kitchen and into the living room where he dropped all his stuff on the couch and made his way toward the fridge in the kitchen. His midnight blue eyes spotted a yellow sticky note on the counter.  
_  
T-man!_

I've gone out with a friend, don't worry about anything, there's food in the fridge that I made for lunch, Mochi 1! I'll make more of it later!

C ya

Cool Cat

The boy growled, his voice low, "Stupid ojii-san 2, I'm ALERGIC to mochi..."

**DING  
**  
The boy stopped and turned, he glanced around for a few seconds before opening the fridge. He made a face as he tried to move his hands around the mochi to get something to eat. He noticed a bowl bellow the mochi and grabbed onto it, there was another yellow sticky note he pulled it off and glared at the poor little yellow paper that separated him from whatever was in the bag,  
**_  
T-man!_**

Thought I forgot you were allergic to mochi, ne 3? Well, here's some dumplings, rice is behind this, and DON'T make a mess.

So Cool.

G-dude

The boy sighed and put the food in the microwave, he then went to his backpack and set up all his homework.

**Ding**

The boy looked up and was sure it wasn't the microwave, after all he could see the microwave and it was still going to be on for another two minutes.

**Ding**

He unconsciously grabbed a wooden kendo stick and made his way towards the basement, he could tell the sounds were coming from there.

**Ding**

He opened the door to the basement and turned on the light, he slowly made his way down the stairs, kendo stick out and ready. He walked passed shelves and shelves of books and came to the end, he walked down the last shelf and looked around. He was sure he had heard it from here but there wasn't anyone or anything there. He tuned away and then looked around while a book glowed behind him. A few seconds later he turned back and stared at the book. Now mostly everyone would run away but he was (as most people told him) a curious boy by nature. He walked over to the book and as soon as his hand was an inch away from the glowing book it dropped to the floor and the book lay there as the boy covered his eyes.

**Ding  
**  
He picked up the book and gasped as the golden seal on the opened. The outside was like a book but the inside shows the page were fake and in the middle was along slightly wide hole that went from the first page to the end cover of the book. He picked up the first two cards and looked them over. One looked like the girl was part of wind, the other looked like the girl was surrounded in fire, he turned and glanced at the names on the bottom, "Windy and Firey..." Suddenly a gust came into the room and he slid to the floor putting the book with the cards into the air, not seeing them all fly away. When the wind stopped he set the book down and gasped, "The cards flew away!!" He dropped the book to the floor as it lay motionless for a few seconds.

Suddenly out of the book came a little golden creature that looked like a stuffed animal. The stuffed animal yawned and flapped its wings as it checked its tail. It looked behind it and saw the book, "Yo Clow book." It turned to see the boy, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO'RE YOU!?!?"

The boy glared, "I could say the same to you." (You won't believe how tempting it is to write adorable Ty-chan's name instead of 'the boy')

"I'm Kerberos." The thing said, "But you may call me Kero, and your name is?"

The boy smiled, "Tyson. Kinomiya Tyson."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

End of chapter one

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

1 Mochi- some type of noodle or dumpling dish, I forgot, I'll tell you as soon as I find out.

2 Ojii-san- meaning grandpa or grandfather, the 'san' makes it respectable in the highest manner

3 Ne- huh in Japanese

After this Gaki- brat

Tke: wow, it came out better than I thought.

Kai: what happened to your Saint Dragons story?

Tke: I got a writers block, see, it's male shaped, it's got two toned hair, half is silver gray and half is midnight blue, it's got wine colored eyes...

Kai: WHY AM I YOUR WRITERS BLOCK!?

Tke: **_shrug_** because you hurt Tyson in the last chapter and I don't know what to do about it. (If you have ANY opinions review them to me with your review on this story)

Kai: O.o speaking of Ty... that thing with MY Ty, what was it?

Kero: **_on Tyson's shoulder_** WATCH IT RUSSIAN GAKI!!

Kai: WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?! **_Lighting appears between their eyes  
_**  
Tyson: oh man, let's just keep going with the story!

Tke: right, I NEED 5 REVIEWS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_  
Preview of next chapter:_

"So, why are you saying murder about your grandpa?" Kero asked as he followed Tyson to his room

"The old fool is psycho and tries to get 'into the groove'." Tyson answered and his fingers did the quote symbols.

"Ah, I see..." Kero answered, looking a bit confused.

"T-MAN!! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!!" Ojii-san called from downstairs

"Quick!!" Tyson threw Kero into a drawer that Kero could peak through.

Kai burst through the door, "Why aren't you downstairs Kinomiya?"

"Uhhhhhh... getting ready?"

Kai glared and then walked out, Kero popped his head out of the drawer, "Who was THAT?!"

Tyson sighed, "Kai Hitwarti, he's cold, a good beyblader and not to mention hot."

Kero scrunched up his nose, "He's not hot, and he's so rude to just barge in!"

X.X.X.X.X.X


	2. Clow Cards and Beyblades

Tke: hello again!! Sorry, my computer had a virus, a porno virus!

Kai: OO WAS IT OF TY!?

Tyson: oh for the love of-!

Tke: actually, it had one pic of you Ty; it was an anime porno virus.

Tyson: NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kai: XD HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tke: but it had pics of Ray, Michael, Max, and others with Ty…

Kai: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Tke: Tyson, do disclaimer cuz we forgot it last time.

Tyson: righty-o! TKE DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADE OR CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!

Tke: and if something seems weird I'm watching Gundam Wing so if Duo says something (because he's my fav) I might add it

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**  
Chapter 2:**

**Clow Cards and Beyblades  
**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tyson picked up the book and went up to the main room, Kero followed, but not before looking in every room. Tyson rolled his eyes and set the book on the kitchen counter, "So, my food is done."

"May I have sweets, PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????" Kero asked with big puppy dog eyes

Tyson sweatdropped and pulled out a big chocolate cake, he cut Kero a piece, "Here, and then we'll do fun stuff." He pulled his food out of the microwave and sat at the table, "So tell me about these Clow thingies."

Kero shoved some cake in his mouth, "Clow Cards, my master a Magician named Clow Reed crated the Clow Cards. There are 52 in total, and you only have..."

Tyson pulled The Windy and The Firey out of his pocket, "Two."

"And these two are powerful cards; they are of the six main elements. My master only used five: Windy, Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder."

"So he doesn't have Steel."

"Correct, but there are others, a few are Fly, Float, Shot, Dark, and Light. There are so much more than that, but we'll start with the basics."

"Right."

"Now, stand up and hold out your hand."

Tyson didn't ask so stood up and held out his hand.

"_Key made by Clow,_

_Come forth and show your true form,_

_You've chosen this boy,_

_Tyson,_

_So come forth and give your power to him_!" 1

Tyson watched as a small blue and red key appeared like magic just like the sign that appeared beneath him. It was a blue dragon encircled by a red flame. Its blue staff became bigger.

"Tyson! Grab hold of it!!"

Tyson did as he was told and in one bright light everything disappeared. There he stood in the kitchen with a staff in his hand and Kero stood on the book, a smirk on his face.

Tyson nearly fainted, "M-m-maybe we should go to bed."

Kero smiled, "Okay!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Next morning (OMG!! TYSON DIDN'T FINISH HIS FOOD!!)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kero opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping Tyson, '_Jeez, he sleeps longer than Sakura_!'

Tyson opened his eyes and smiled to Kero, "Good morning Kero."

"Morning."

There was a knock on the door, "Ty-man! Get up!" He soon left

"So, why are you saying 'murder' about your grandpa?" Kero asked as he yawned and sat up while Tyson got up

"The old fool is psycho and tries to get 'into the groove'." Tyson answered and his fingers did the quote symbols.

"Ah, I see..." Kero answered, looking a bit confused.

"T-MAN!! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!!" Ojii-san called from downstairs

"Quick!!" Tyson threw Kero into a drawer that Kero could peak through because of a little hole Tyson had in it for some reason.

Kai burst through the door, "Why aren't you downstairs Kinomiya?"

"Uhhhhhh... getting ready?"

Kai glared and then walked out, Kero popped his head out of the drawer, "Who was THAT?!"

Tyson sighed, "Kai Hitwarti, he's cold, a good beyblader and not to mention hot."

Kero scrunched up his nose, "He's not hot, and he's so rude to just barge in!"

Tyson glared, "Of course he's hot!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Ty!!!!!" Max ran toward Tyson's room.

Tyson shoved Kero back in the drawer as Max burst in, "Ty-man!!"

"Maxie! What's up!?"

"Rei wants to Beyblade against you!!"

"Okay, lemme get dressed and I'll battle."

"Right1" Max smiled his mega-watt Tyson smiled as he left.

"Tyson?"

Tyson turned back to Kero, "Yeah?"

"What's a beyblade?"

Tyson smiled, seems they both had some things to learn.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

End chapter

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

1- I can't remember the exact words, so I'll borrow my friend's DVD to watch it over and then I'll fix it.

.  
Tke: so there's my chap, don't worry about reviewing, I have ten so look for the next chap, but you can review anyways, flames are accepted they'll be used to help Firey and Dranzer kick butt

Tyson: . what's with the talk of my sleeping against Sakura?

Tke: you'll meet the CCS cast later.

Tyson: oh


	3. The First Clow Card Feeling

Tke: wow, I haven't updated this in a while! I was thinking about deleting it…

Kai: lots of people seem to like it, just keep up! You can do it Sammi!

Tke: you're only saying that because of the Michael's limo incident.

Kai: I can't help it:)

Tke: yes, you can.

**Reviews**: All right, way too many to single out! But thanks to everyone who reviewed and is STILL waiting for this! I promise to make it good!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 3:**

**The First Clow Card Feeling**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tyson ran his fingers slowly over his photograph on his desk. He glanced towards the door, having a feeling he knew as one word—love. Kai would walk in here, scarf blowing behind, with that 'high and mighty' air around him. Kai would always show he's superior, yet Tyson loved him for it.

"So you like this kid, huh?" Kero asked, rubbing the back of his ear.

Tyson blushed, moving his fingers from Kai's face on the picture, "I… uhn…"

"Wasn't Kai his name?" Kero glanced at the picture before looking back up at Tyson.

Tyson's red face could do nothing but nod.

"KINOMIYA, BREAKFAST AND TRAINING, NOW!!"

"Quick Kero, under my cap." Tyson stuffed the guardian under his hat and ran downstairs. He sat at the table and gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry guys, I'm out of it today!"

"Well you better get back IN it." Kai glared.

Ray rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Tyson's trying the best he can." He gave Tyson a brief look.

Tyson gave him a smile; one even warmer than he usually did—Kai didn't look happy, not at all.

It seemed that Tyson and Ray were talking between each other, telling secrets or things like that, and it made Kai mad. Although Ray was playing the big brother role to Tyson (for some reason they seemed to act just like brothers, it was kinda unofficial) Kai couldn't stand the way Ray would pat Tyson's head when he did a good job, or hug him when he looked down.

Tyson really seemed to only care about his "new brother's" opinion. Not Kai's. He had cared about Kai's opinion in Russia, but now, it was just Ray.

Yes, Kai was not a happy camper.

Ray smiled towards Tyson, "So you going to tell what it's about?"

Tyson just grinned as he accepted a plate of food from Ray, "Maybe later."

"Alrighty."

"Let's start." Kai growled.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X (My past two chaps were 4 pages, so I plan on making this longer)

Tyson removed his cap, setting it slightly away from the others when he remembered Kero was still under there. They flashed a smile towards each other and Tyson went back when Kai called him to run another lap.

What was Kai's problem anyways??

Ray was the next to run a lap, in fact, he was told to run FIVE extra ones.

Damn, Hiwatari REALLY had a problem.

"Hey Ty, know what's up with Kai?" Max asked, frowning slightly.

Tyson glanced back; Ray had finished now and was forced to do 100 push-ups and 100 crunches. "I have no idea."

Max looked worriedly at Ray and Tyson couldn't help but smile. He knew Max had crushed on the neko-jiin, but the blond was too scared to say a thing. Hopefully there was some Clow card that would make Max admit his feelings easier.

Tyson turned to look at Kero, who'd been watching with a blank face. Tyson chuckled and waved and Kero just seemed to glare at Kai.

"I'm going to go join him."

"W-what!?" Max seemed shocked.

Tyson threw his right fist into his left hand, "Kai's singling him out, let's make the most of this."

Max bit his lip as he watched Kai's eyes nearly pop out of his head as Tyson sat next to Ray and began to do crunches with him.

Five seconds later, Max was on Ray's other side.

Ray just grinned, feeling more confident.

Kai 'hn'd but began his 100 crunches anyways.

Kero just smiled towards Tyson's smiling, but bright red, face.

Doing crunches in 100-degree weather?

These kids were crazy.

But then again…

Maybe Tyson was the one…?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So Tyson." Ray muttered, munching on popcorn from the bowl that was sitting in between Tyson's legs, "You promised to tell me."

Tyson glanced over from Kero, who'd been secretly sitting next to him and enjoying the horror movie. Max had gone home because his mom was visiting and Kai, although reluctant, left some time before the movie started. So here it was, just Ray, Tyson, and Kero watching a horror movie when Ray pointed out earlier.

"What are you talking about?"

Ray shot Tyson 'the look', "you know."

"No, I don't." Tyson answered, stuffing more kettle corn in his mouth, eyes intent on the movie in front of them as the idiot girl in Saw 2 (they were having a Saw marathon) reached in the glass case to get the antidote cure only to notice the place she reached in was covered in razor blades that slowly cut off her arms whenever she moved.

Ray winced, looking away from the screen of bloody arms when the girl let out cries, "You promised you'd tell me what was wrong."

"Oh, that…" Tyson laughed weakly, glancing down at the bowl of popcorn.

To tell Ray about the Clow Cards or his crush…?

Tyson chose the latter since he didn't understand the first that well either.

"Ray… what do you think of gays?" Tyson swallowed.

Ray glanced down, "What do you mean?"

"If I were to tell you I was gay and in love with someone… what would you do?"

Ray chuckled, as if knowing something Tyson didn't, "It's not me is it?"

"No."

"Good, I'm going after Maxie myself."

Tyson sighed out before snapping back, "M-Max!?"

Ray grinned, flashing eyes over at Tyson, "What about you?"

Tyson turned bright red, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, "Kai."

Ray just pinched Tyson's cheek, "Awwww, so cute."

Tyson swatted him away, "Knock it off."

Ray ignored the guy on screen just walked into the room where the girl's arms were bleeding. He ignored her cries for help, checked the number on the back of her neck, then walked out and left her there.

"I'm going to bed."

Tyson grinned, "Have nice Maxie dreams."

"Shut up."

Tyson chuckled, watching the neko-jiin leave the room before enjoying the rest of the movie.

It wasn't long before the credits rolled and Tyson stood up while he shut off the TV. Tyson blinked, he just had the randomist tingly feeling in his stomach, what was that?

"Tyson!!" Kero cried, releasing himself from the baseball cap, "It's a Clow card!"

Tyson blinked.

"Get some clothes on, not those Pjs and let's get outside!!"

Tyson nodded and ran to his room.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_(Just remember I'm not going in the order that CCS does)_

"W-what is this…?" Tyson whispered, clutching the staff (Kero taught him how to summon it) closer to his chest.

"It's a Clow Card, I'm just not sure which one it is yet." Kero glanced around; they were standing in the park clearing by the lake.

Tyson bit his lip, looking around himself, before spotting a glowing pink bunny type thing, "There!"

Kero growled, "It's the Jump card!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: yeah, I'm leaving it there cuz I don't know what I'm adding next.

Kei: hey!! Why aren't I in this story!!

Tke: maybe you will be… if the MLMH fans want you and Takao there…

Kei: damnnnnnnnnnn

Tke: suck it up, be a man.

Kei: glare shut up

Tke: REVIEWERS GET A PLUSHIE OF TYSON IN A BIG KERO OUTFIT WITH HIS WAND!!

Tyson: IT'S A GODDAMMED STAFF!!!

Tke: … STAFF!! AND A PLUSHIE OF KERO EATTING CAKE!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!!!!


End file.
